Fight For You
by TwoStarScytheMeister
Summary: I will protect you, I will fight for you, I will save you.


_**WARNING: HERE THERE BE SPOILERS. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT CURRENT WITH THE MANGA IN JAPAN.**_

* * *

The breeze that blew past the young meister chilled her to the bone, but if you were to ask her, she would tell you she felt much colder on the inside than anywhere else.

_Crona was gone. And it was her fault._

A tear rolled down the girls cheek as Maka stared at the moon, pleading for something to make the _ache _go away.

Soul had stopped trying last week, Papa didn't know what to do with her and had called Mama, but she was working. Everyone had their own problems, just like she did. _'But no one else had to kill one of their closest friends like you.' _a voice chimed in her head.

She bit into her lip and nodded as another tear trailed down to meet the other. It was these moments, where she was almost numb, but not numb enough that she lost herself in the grief.

"Damnit!" she screamed, loud and to anything that could hear her before turning and punching the tree that she had been standing beside. Again, and again she screamed, cried, and punched, before falling against it, laying her head on a sleeved arm, and swallowing sobs.

She slid down, the tree, but when she heard footsteps her head popped up and she suddenly felt like an idiot,_ 'I have no weapon..'_ she thought vaguely as the figure broke through the tree line and stared at her.

"Jeeze Maka, what are you doing?" he asked, and for not the first time in her life, she wanted to hit him. It was pretty obvious what she was doing, but as she opened her mouth to reply to Black*Star, he cut her off.

"I don't mean literally, 'What are you doing?'. I mean what are you doing to yourself? Crona is gone, and no one's going to be able to change that, so beating yourself over it isn't going to make it any better." he said, before walking forwards and kneeling beside her.

She stared at him open mouthed for a moment before looking away from him, her stubborn streak, and the voices in her head all told her how much to blame of this she was, and she was far from guilty.

"God, Maka! Stop it! You tried to save her! You gave her a chance when no one else felt like even trying!" he yelled at her again and tears split over as she put her gloved hands against her cheeks and shook her head. Her hair, that normally was held back by pigtails, was loose, and spilling over her shoulders, now becoming damp from her tears.

"Black*Star you don't understand! I killed her! She was my friend, and I killed her!" she mumbled through her fingers, sobs shaking her form as Maka tried to get a hold of herself. A strong hand ripped hers away from her face, and green eyes stared into her own, an anger in them that she wasn't used to being directed at her.

"And if you hadn't killed her, I would have. Or Maka, she would have killed you." he said, a bitterness rolling off his tongue that left her in shock. No one had put it like that, and she knew he was right, but it was so hard to hear.

"Maka, you need to pull out of this, you need to fight, and be strong!" he demanded it of her, and as she met his gaze, the first tiny smile in almost three weeks crossed her face before she nodded.

He paused at that, a questioning look on his face as the girl rose to stand, crossing her arms over her stomach and staring out over the city, "You're right, I have to fight." she smiled brighter then, and looked at him, holding out a petite hand to help him stand, which he took.

As he got to his feet, Maka didn't let go, but stared out over the city, "Black*Star?" she muttered quietly, waiting for a sign to continue on, which came in a very typical fashion of a grunt from the boy, "Would it be weird to say I'm fighting for you? That you are my motivation to fight?" she asked, not daring to look over at his face, but when a strong arm wrapped around her mid section and squeezed her tight to the teen, she gasped.

"Yeah, but you're a little weird, so that's nothing new. I'll be fighting for you too, making sure you don't jump off the deep end book nerd " he muttered into her ear. And as Maka let go of his hand and wrapped it around his form, she sighed in relief to have someone there with her. Someone who was fighting just as hard as she was

* * *

((Yes I am aware that it hasn't been released if Crona is killed yet or not, I'm just assuming so.))


End file.
